


7 Day's Of Thedas (Halloween)

by Starsmedic87



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Dragon Age Halloween, Halloween, Halloween Dragon Age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-25 06:57:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12525616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starsmedic87/pseuds/Starsmedic87
Summary: For prompts on Tumblr, instead of separate stories i will just have the 7 days in chapters.Chapter 1 - Morrigan's spell backfires (G rated)Chapter 2 - Kieran tries to help Leliana's conflicted feelings (G rated)Chapter 3 - Josephine and Cassandra are caught by a desire demon (M Rated)Chapter 4 - Leliana loses her love (G Rated)Chapter 5 - Josephine gets a fright, Herah has some explaining to do (T rated)Chapter 6 - (NA)Chapter 7 - All Souls Day, the Divine Reunites two lost loves at the Masquerade (Rated G)





	1. Day 1 // Morrigan's Bad Spell

**Author's Note:**

> Dragon Age Halloween Week // Day 1 // Sneaky Witch Thieves  
> Magic and spells, perhaps misfired…

Morrigan sat in camp at her usual place in front of her fire next to her tent, she was reading through her mother’s Grimoire finding some very interesting spells. It had been a quiet peaceful night, that was until the Warden and the Bard decided to bath in the nearby lake together.

The witches hearing was enhanced by her animal abilities and her quiet night was getting ruined with the Warden’s filthy mouth and the bards giggling. It was sickening the way they hung over each other, flaunting their attentions in front of everyone.

Slamming the book closed Morrigan decided she was going to teach them a lesson. Sneaking closer to the lake they came into view, sure enough the Warden had a nice grip of Leliana’s bust, and Leliana had a grip of Lyna’s ass. Morrigan tutted, they were always groping each other like adolescents, one would think they were all on a school camping trip rather than fighting a blight.

From the bushes she raised her hands and closed her eyes silently chanting one of her spells. Opening her eyes she waited with a large grin on her face for their reaction when the spell started working, however… She did not expect the spell to backfire..

Before she realized what was happening she jumped out of the bushes with a yelp feeling something at her ass, this caught Lyna and Leliana’s attention, neither woman in a rush to cover up as they laughed at Morrigan’s now largely growing ass.

Turning to the giggling pair she growled pointing at the Warden “You! This was supposed to be you!” she yelled. Before she could continue her breasts also started growing to a very large size.

The Warden laughed more “And who exactly was that supposed to be?” she pointed to the witches growing chest.

“Silence you demons!” Morrigan snapped as she tried to focus on a reversal which for some reason just wasn’t working, it then dawned on her the spell she cast was a timed spell, it would be as so for 24 hours. Morrigan was mortified! It wasn’t supposed to happen this way! Lyna and Leliana were the ones that needed to be embarrassed! Not her! And now she had no option but to walk back to camp like this! Pointing to the Warden “You!” then Leliana “And you! Must help me!”

“Whoa, you cast these spells and now you want our help?”

“Morrigan, why did you want a bigger ass and boobs? You had a magnificent chest before that spell” Leliana added.

“Do stop staring at my breasts, tis most disturbing! I believe I told you this before!” Morrigan glared at the red head.

“How exactly do you want us to help? Neither of us are mages” Lyna laughed getting out of the water, carelessly strolling for her towel not bothering that she was butt naked. She handed a towel over to Leliana who at least had the decency to cover herself up with it.

“You must go and distract everyone at camp while I sneak back to my tent, you will make sure excuse as to why I won’t be leaving my tent for 24hrs!”

“And deprive Zavern the pleasure of ogling those tits? That’s just mean, he’s probably never had the pleasure of tits as big as those” Lyna teased getting closer and leaning over for closer inspection.

“Do you mind!” Morrigan growled pushing the Warden away “Watching you staring at Leliana’s breasts is bad enough, you need not drool over mine!”

“I have always been an ass girl myself” Leliana smirked walking behind Morrigan and glancing at the large ass.

“Do not test my patience bard!” Morrigan hissed

Leliana laughed “You got yourself into this mess, perhaps you should get yourself out of it” the red head teased back “Come on Lyna, let’s get back to camp, I find I wish to get you in our tent”

“You cannot walk away without helping me!” Morrigan gasped.

“Sorry, the boss has spoken” Lyna winked taking Leliana’s hand as the two of them walked back to camp laughing.

Morrigan stood glaring at their backs, her mind racing on how she was going to get back to camp and hide for 24hrs. Transforming into animal form was not working since it was conflicting with the spell she just cast.

Luckily for her the Warden and Bard just wanted to let her stew for a while as revenge, Leliana did finally distract everyone with her lute and some singing while Lyna carefully gestured for Morrigan to sneak back to her tent.

Lowering herself to her bedroll she grumbled as her large ass made sitting awkward and so she had to settle for laying on her side grumbling about Warden’s and Bards. This wasn’t over, she may have cast the spell but the Warden and Bard were to blame and she would get her revenge! Next time it would not backfire!

Next time they would be the ones embarrassed! Especially that cunning wicked bard!


	2. From Ashes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kieran tries to help Leliana's conflicted feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is dead should remain so… Everything is possible. Death rises, a long lost companion or a defeated enemy

It had been a tough day for Divine Victoria, the Grand Clerics and their problems were petty in comparison to the bigger problems they faced. She had named her Warden as her Left Hand, trusting her love with that role and asked Cassandra to stay on as Right Hand. For now Cassandra was gone recruiting Seekers, the Divine gave her leave to do so, the seekers were still important.

Lyna tried to help the Divine relax as best she could but Divine Victoria just couldn’t stop Leliana’s voice breaking through, especially when Lyna had received notice from Skyhold about something strange going on at the keep. Lyna was quiet about the details but Leliana inside Divine Victoria couldn’t curb her curiosity and decided to corner her lover.

“Leli, if you wanted a bit of sub and dom you could have asked” Lyna smirked as Leliana pinned her to the wall.

Leliana smirked  “You know me better than that” the Divine nipped her lovers earlobe “Back to business, I will be going to Skyhold with you, I have requested the Knights Divine be ready for us leaving first thing”

“You’re not going to Skyhold!” Lyna frowned

“Yes. I am” Leliana said “My mind is made up and it won’t be changed”

“Leli…”

“Don’t, im going and that’s final” Walking to the bed, Leliana discarded her robes throwing her elven lover her most seductive look making the elf go weak at the knees.

**********

The journey to Skyhold was calm, Leliana rode in the Divine’s carriage with Charter going over some things, while Lyna rode up front with 2 of the Knights Divine.

They reached Skyhold in good time, Josephine and Evelyn stood at the gates of Skyhold waiting to greet Divine Victoria. Lyna greeted them and dismounted, Master Dennet taking her horse to the stables.

Lyna walked to the carriage helping Leliana out and walking her towards Josephine and Evelyn.

Both women beamed with joy “Most Holy!” Josephine smiled brightly preparing to kneel before Divine Victoria along with Evelyn, Leliana stopped them before they could.

“Please don’t, come here” Leliana opened her arms, Josephine running straight into them nearly knocking her off her feet. Leliana laughed at her friends eagerness “Easy there Josie, I still have to breath”

“Sorry, I just missed you so much” the ambassador beamed “You’re looking well my friend”

“As are you Josie. Evelyn, nice to see you again, and nice to see you’re taking good care of Josie” the former Spymaster spoke a hint of her previous warning in her voice earning her a slap on the arm from Josephine.

Evelyn laughed “Don’t worry, I promised she would be in good hands and I’d take good care of her and I have and will continue to do so”

“Come, Josie has the evening meal prepared for us”

The ambassador and Leliana walked arm in arm into the throne room of Skyhold chatting and laughing while Evelyn and Lyna walked behind them chatting with each other.

Approaching the large table set out for their meal, Leliana raised an eyebrow “Cassandra, I thought you were in Redcliffe tracking down two of your seekers?”

“Most Holy” Cassandra greeted making Leliana roll her eyes, no matter how much she asked, Cassandra still refused to call her Leliana anymore “Evelyn informed me of the situation here and I came to assist”

“Is someone going to tell me what’s going on yet?” Leliana questioned.

“Perhaps it would be easier to show you” Cassandra spoke after a while of everyone being silent looking nervous.

Evelyn and Cassandra led them down the steep steps to Skyholds cells, one cell in particular was lit brightly and had a more comfortable bed roll than the others. Leliana stepped forward gazing through the bars and gasped.

Sitting on a bed roll, hazel eyes looked from the book in her hands to Leliana “Most Holy?” Leliana gasped.

The woman in front of her smiled “That’s you now my child”

“But.. How?” Leliana shook her head as if this was all a dream “How can this be?” She turned to Evelyn, Cassandra and Lyna.

“We don’t know.. Yet…” Evelyn explained

“That’s not all” Cassandra interrupted “Come this way”

Moving to the next cell, Leliana gasped again “Lady Ceceile? Bonbon?” The elderly woman smiled up at her, skin hanging from her bones making her look like a skeleton, the dog looked thin and boney laying in his mistresses arms.

“Hello Leliana, you have done well for yourself my dear, I am so proud of you, as your mother would be”

Leliana looked at the smiling woman, tears forming in her eyes “This can’t be..”

“After everything you’ve seen, how can it not?” her guardian asked

“You’re dead” Leliana spoke, voice quivering.

“Yes, for many years now. I’m glad you arrived finally. This is what you wanted after all”

“What do you mean?” Leliana questioned.

“You wanted guidance my child, here we are” the former Divine spoke “You have taken up the role of Divine, you have changed much and all for the better but you are conflicted”

“My Leliana is not conflicted, her mind has been poisoned by the influence of those in this very room, especially her knife ear” a voice hissed from a cell behind them.

Leliana froze recognizing the voice “And that’s the final problem” Evelyn spoke

“Marjolaine” Leliana hissed “I killed you”

“You can kill me a thousand times over my pretty thing but I’m always going to be part of you, I made you and I’m never going to leave”

“I really wish I knew what to tell you” Evelyn placed a hand on Leliana’s shoulder for comfort.

“Clearly this has something to do with you” Cassandra spoke “We need to find out how and why”

“The answer is simple” Morrigan smirked approaching them “You are as they say conflicted between your past and present. If I had to guess those two represent your desire to please and help others, while this one wishes you to pursue your darker side of bardic arts. Quite the dilemma don’t you think?” Morrigan smirked looking like she was enjoying it.

“How did they get here?”

“You asked” a young voice sounded.

“Kieran, what are you doing down here?” Morrigan frowned

“I only want to help mumma” the young boy spoke

“Kieran what did you do?” Morrigan questioned.

“She was nice to me, told me stories, made me happy when I was sad. She was sad, I wanted to make her happy as well. I gave them back to her, I did a good thing” the boy smiled.

“Wait, you did this?” Evelyn asked.

“Yes, I helped”

“Kieran this is not helping, you cannot bring the dead back to life!” Morrigan lectured

The boy looked at his mother confused “But I did”

“But it’s wrong, you must fix this now!” Cassandra stepped forward frowning

“No, I won’t. She is my friend and she wants to be happy. This is what she wants to be happy”

Leliana placed a hand on Cassandra’s shoulder holding her back from walking towards the boy impatiently “Kieran” Leliana smiled “I’m glad you wish to make me happy but you must return them”

“But you missed them, even the bad lady” the boy looked at her confused.

Leliana smiled “Yes I did, I do” Leliana kneeled before him “I appreciate you trying to give them back to me but their time on this world has come and gone, to be happy I need to accept that. Not bring them back. Truly Kieran, I am happy with where I am in life” Leliana held the boys hands.

“But..” The young boy sighed shaking his head “I only wanted to help”

“You did Kieran, I was able to see and talk to them one last time, but now you must send them back from when they came. Can you do that? For me?” Kieran looked between the 3 of them and with a clap of his hands they vanished into dust on the floor “Thank you” Leliana smiled.

“Kieran you must never do anything like that again! Your gifts aren’t for playing with!” Morrigan lectured him.

“I’m sorry” he muttered looking to the ground.

Leliana placed her fingers under his chin and raised his head “Never be sorry for trying to help those who need it and be proud you fixed your mistake”

“Not all mistakes can be fixed as easy” Cassandra snarled.

“I dare you seeker” Morrigan spat back

“Enough” Leliana stood taking Kieran’s hand “Come, Josie has prepared a beautiful meal for us. You can sit by me Kieran”

The boy nodded and smiled walking the stairs with Divine Victoria/Leliana, with Morrigan and Cassandra bickering behind them.

Lyna and Evelyn looked at each other and the now empty cells “That has to be the weirdest thing I’ve ever seen, the offspring of Morrigan wanting to help?”

“I will drink to that” Evelyn laughed “Shall we?” the inquisitor gestured to the stairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This could have been better had i spent more time on it, i may redo this chapter some point in the future, it was kind of rushed


	3. Here Lies The Abyss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josephine and Cassandra are caught by a desire demon.

Dragon Age Halloween Week // Day 3 // Here Lies The Abyss

Rain thrashed down through the night, thunder making its presence known with its loud clashing. Surprisingly the residents at Skyhold weren’t the least bit restless and slept peacefully, their dreams giving them comfort from waking life.

Josephine twitched and smiled in her sleep, covers pulled up to her chin to keep her warm on this cold night. Well, that’s how she remembered falling asleep, so why was she now standing by the river, hair down her curls resting on her shoulders, black thin robe wrapped around her so thin you could see her skin and the black small clothes she wore under it.

“You look beautiful” Evelyn spoke approaching her from behind and placing hands on her shoulders, one hand moving to brush hair away from her neck, her lips tasting the skin of the Antivian’s neck. Josephine gasped **_how can this be? We haven’t talked about our feeling, but this feels so…_** Josephine bit back a moan as Evelyn’s teeth nipped at her neck.

“Evelyn.. What…” The ambassador gasped as hands slipped around her waist, along the ties of her robe slowly loosening them “We can’t.. Shouldn’t…” the Antivian mumbled.

“I know you want this as much as I do, why fight it? Don’t fight it, just let it happen”

“This.. Isn’t…” Josephine gasped as fingers dipped past the waist of her underwear.

“Your body is telling me all I need to know, you can try and deny this but I feel you want, your need” Evelyn teased in her ear, fingers lightly tracing over the wetness sliding from the Antivian’s folds.

Josephine bit her lip groaning trying not to push against those teasing fingers for more, something wasn’t right. Maker she wanted this more than anything but she couldn’t help but think something was very wrong about the whole situation.

“Please.. We can’t…”

“Don’t fight me” Evelyn nipped on her earlobe, her other hand trailing up Josephine’s belly to cup a breast. The ambassador was trying her hardest not to press for more friction in both her most sensitive areas but it was becoming harder to resist.

**********

Cassandra sat with her knees to her chin on her bedroll on the top floor of the smithy, arms clasped around her legs as her tears fell silently, finding out her order was nothing but a lie was heartbreaking. Having to kill Daniel was heartbreaking, he was a good student and had a promising path with the seekers, to see him plead for death, to release him from the pain of the red Lyrium forced on him tore her apart.

As silent as she always was, Leliana was at Cassandra’s side before the seeker knew she was even there. Wrapping warm arms around the Right hand, Cassandra felt the Left Hand gently move her head to rest on her shoulder.

Immediately Cassandra found it strange to feel soft linen rather than Leliana’s normal bulky armor but shrugged it off just happy to have some comfort from a close friend. Friend. The Seeker closed her eyes thinking of the friend whose arms she was now in. Her feelings for Leliana were becoming complicated. She didn’t know what to do with them, she didn’t know what they were. She admired the Spymaster, she could say Leliana was very attractive, she was also strong, confident, always seemed to know how she was feeling and able to comfort her with ease.

Leliana didn’t have to say anything, her actions could say all that needed to be said and Cassandra found herself stumbling around the Spymaster like a damsel in love with the Knight that saved her. Cassandra however was no damsel and Leliana was no knight and yet this is how she felt.

A hand cupping her cheek got her attention “Where are you my seeker?” Leliana’s voice purred as her thumb stroked the scar on her jaw, their foreheads touching. They were so close Cassandra could feel the spymasters warm breath against her. She closed her eyes inhaling the scent of Andrastes Grace that followed Leliana everywhere she went “Do you trust me?”

“Of course I do Leliana, with my life” Cassandra responded, both still in the same position.

“Good” Leliana smiled as she tilted her head, capturing Cassandra’s lips between her own.

The Seekers first instinct was to quickly pull away in embarrassment but she couldn’t, she tried but she couldn’t. She was enjoying the feeling of soft lips on her own and eventually responded, allowing Leliana’s tongue to run over her own

“Leliana.. We can’t…” Cassandra gasped as they parted for breath after their kiss became heated.

“Don’t fight me on this Cassandra, for once let someone else take care of you” Leliana responded pressing Cassandra back to lay on the bed roll.

**********

Josephine found herself on her back, laying amongst the flowers in the grass by the lake, Evelyn on top of her ravishing her dark skin with her lips, tongue and teeth. The ambassador panted and gasped, her eyes closed pleading for more, pressing her hands against Evelyn’s head to push her further down.

Evelyn smirked and took her hand, moving herself up to look at the ambassador “Not yet..” Evelyn purred “I want to watch” she smirked guiding Josephine’s own hand down her own body, between spread thighs.

Josephine’s breath hitched as her fingers ran over her own wet folds, Evelyn growling with desire in her eyes watching, running her own hand over the Ambassadors thighs “Evelyn..” Josephine whimpered.

Evelyn smirked “I’m right here, keep going, no stopping” Josephine moaned again as her fingers found her aching clit pulsing for attention. Evelyn ran her own fingers up the ambassadors thighs sliding her fingers through wet folds into tight heat. Josephine gasped and arched towards the probing fingers as she continued her own ministrations.

**********

Cassandra didn’t know how long it had been but somehow she ended up laying naked in the Spymasters arm as dexterous fingers teased scarred skin. Leliana recited different verses of poetry from one of Cassandra’s favorite books making the seeker wonder how the former bard even knew which ones were her favorite, it’s like Leliana could read her mind, know her inner most desires.

She always dreamed of finding the one that would read her poetry, make love to her, show her they care and Leliana seemed to be doing all those things at the same time. Cassandra groaned and arched her back as fingers threated through dark curls between her thighs, eager for more, pleading for release that she so badly needed.

Leliana’s sensual voice running of verses of poetry sparked her desire further and she found herself running a hand down Leliana’s to grab her lover wrist to move the Soymaster to where she needed her.

“Impatient” Leliana purred in her ear “Very well”

“Leliana!” Cassandra gasped as the Spymaster finally stopped her teasing and pushed into tight head.

**********

Evelyn, Leliana, Varric, Dorian and Bull battled with the large demon that formed in the ambassadors office, Cullen had left to gather more men to help, while the nearby soldiers done what they could.

“We have to finish this now!” Evelyn shouted over to Leliana who looked at the Seeker and Ambassador, it was clear to everybody in the room what their desire currently was and to spare the two from anymore embarrassment Leliana agreed this had to end now.

Setting up another arrow she fired once again, Evelyn throwing different spells to weaken the demon. Varric used Bianca with skill as always, while Bull had his large axe and seemed to be enjoying hacking and slashing at any part of the demon he could get to. Blood splattering all over him as he put more and more strength into it.

Dorian stayed next to Cassandra and Josephine holding a barrier over them and healing the others when needed. Eventually Cullen arrived with backup and they managed to finish the demon off.

Evelyn ordered everybody out of the ambassadors office and made it clear nothing that happened in this room was to leave it. Leliana locked the door behind them and stood next to Evelyn who looked embarrassed and nervous “Umm.. What should…”

Leliana sighed “We wait for them to wake. While we do so we need to have a chat about Josie” Leliana frowned.

Evelyn’s face went pale, she had been waiting for this conversation since she and the ambassador had started their flirtations, shaving it off and braving up she smirked at Leliana “And we need to talk about Cassandra”


	4. Till Death Do Us Part

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leliana loses her Warden

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love, sweet and candid in the midst of autumn leaves or dangerous, a passionate crime in a fit of pique. Has your lover breathed their last? Will you simply enjoy their presence, cozy in the autumn air? On the fourth day, love is celebrated in gentle and eerie ways

Dragon Age Halloween Week // Day 4 // Till Death Do Us Part

Leliana was nervous about the upcoming battle, she knew one of two situations would end the blight. She would either lose her warden, Lyna or Alistair would take the final blow. It was selfish of her but she prayed to the maker that her love would not need to land that final hit.

They both knew there was a chance their romance would be short lived but both agreed they couldn’t deny what they felt for each other regardless of how short lived that could be.

As they approached the final set of stairs leading to the roof Leliana felt her heart sink, bile from her stomach gathered at the top of her throat as she tried to stop herself emptying the contents of her stomach, unfortunately she didn’t succeed.

Lyna nodded for Alistair and Wynne to give them some space and walked to where Leliana was hunched over. The bard quivered unable to stop her tears. Lyna felt her own form at the corner of her eyes and used a tissue she had to wipe her loves lips.

“I’m sorry” Leliana spoke, her voice sounding broken rather than the usual musical uplifting voice she loved. It broke her heart to hear that beautiful voice sad and broken.

“You have nothing to be sorry for my love, we knew this day would come but still it’s not easy to prepare for something like this. Leli if I could go back in time and change our love for each other, I wouldn’t and that may be selfish of me since you must live if I’m gone but you’ve changed my life so much and made me so happy and I can’t imagine never loving you”

“I don’t want you to do this” Leliana cried

“I know but I must if duty wills it. I’m sorry you’re hurting Leli, I wish you didn’t need to go through this. It’s not too late for you to turn back”

“I have been by your side from the start, I won’t abandon you now” Leliana spoke standing and wrapping her arms around her warden, burying her head in her neck. Lyna stroked the bards hair as she softly sobbed.

After a while Lyna spoke “We have to go Leli”

Leliana reluctantly pulled back wiping her red eyes “I love you my Warden, I don’t know if I can go on without you”

“I love you too, I believe there are many good things that await you”

Leliana wasn’t so sure but she took her wardens hand and they continued through the final door, dread filling both their hearts.

**********

The fight was bloody and brutal. Darkspawn surrounded them, trying to protect their master, the Archdemon from defeat making the job a lot harder. Lyna tried to focus on the Archdemon while the others defended her against the Darkspawn.

The weaker the Archdemon became the more Darkspawn seemed to appear in a desperate fight to save their master. Lyna managed to corner the Archdemon away from the Darkspawn fight, throwing every single last ounce of energy she had into the power behind her sword. When the Archdemon fell to the ground it knocked her back and it cried in pain.

Glancing up at her sword she used the last of her energy and with a growl she dived for the sword and ran up the Archdemons back to its head raising the sword high. As she brought it down she heard Leliana’s cries, Wynne and Alistair holding her lover back from rushing forward as the sword dug deep. A flash of bright white light and her world went dark.

A shapely figure formed in front of her, white light “Where am i?” Lyna muttered

“You have slayed the Archdemon elf. You have earned your place at my side and one final wish. You must however be aware if you chose to live, your life won’t be a happy one, you will still be tainted, the Darkspawn will still haunt you. At my side you are free of the taint, this is your release” the shapely figure didn’t speak but she could hear the words in her head.

“I wish only for my love to find happiness once more”

“The Nightingale will fly, she has a path to follow, one I have placed her on. She will do many a great things on that path and she will get the happy ending she so desires. Her soulmate still awaits her, two broken hearts will become whole once more”

“That’s all I need to know” Lyna smiled “Can I speak to her one last time?”

“If that is your wish, so be it”

Lyna found herself in the arms of her bard, as blood seeped from her lips she looked up with a sad smile “It’s over, you’ll all be safe”

“You can’t leave me” her lover cried against her chest.

“Look at me Leli…” Raising a weak hand she wiped her lovers eyes “Everything you believed in is real, I saw your maker. Everything you do in the makers name, just remember that’s where I will be. You have a long happy life ahead of you and you will find love once more, for good. I will always love you Leli and I know you will always love me but please don’t let our love stop you from moving on. You have much yet to do in this world” Lyna felt her own tears fall.

“I can’t do this without you”

“Yes you can. I don’t think you can, I know you can Leli. You not only have the maker watching over you, but me as well. You will make it my love” Lyna smiled.

“I love you Lyna” Leliana cried “Please don’t go, if the maker was real he would have answered my prayers” Leliana argued.

“I’m sorry Leli, I can’t stay. Time is running short, I must go. Know this, you have a future ahead of you. I love you with all that I am and I will always be watching over you from the makers side, I promise. The Nightingale will fly”

“Lyna no.. Please… I love you so much…” Leliana cried as her lover slowly slipped away. Alistair and Wynne tried to comfort her as best they could but the bard refused to let go of the Warden, sobbing against her chest and gripping her body tightly.

**********

Months after the end of the Blight, Leliana had went back to Orlais to her villa, Schmooples at her side. Nug breeding had become her main source of pleasure these days, she loved those subterranean bunny pigs and they were becoming very popular.

A knock at her door woke her as she had started to nod off in front of the fire, Schmooples curled up on her lap. Getting up she answered the door. In front of her stood a woman, warrior, short dark hair, piercing eyes “Sister Leliana, the Divine requires your presence” the Nevarren voice spoke “We must leave now”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://dahalloween.tumblr.com/post/165440563255/halloween-is-upon-us-kind-of-not-really-no


	5. Beware Of The Dog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josphine gets a fright, Herah has some explaining to do.

Dragon Age Halloween Week // Day 5 // Beware Of The Dog

Josephine sat at her desk frustrating over her upcoming meetings for the next day. The single candle on her desk flickered as a wind blew through her office at the same time, thunder clapped and lightning flashed. The ambassador shivered and pulled a shawl from behind her chair and over her shoulders.

She would love nothing more than to curl up in the arms of her love, Inquisitor Adaar. Herah had been a true source of love and comfort for her throughout the hardships of the Inquisition. She had fallen fast and hard for the rouge Qunari, who was most likely sleeping.

Deciding to finish up for the night the ambassador packed everything away, shawl still wrapped around her shoulders she lifted the single candle using it to light her way in the dark keep. Sparks of lightning lit up the large throne room hall, the dragon heads that decorated the hall made Josephine shiver, this time from the eeriness of it. Why Herah decided on Dragon décor she would never understand. Walking up the steep steps to Herah’s quarters the chill in the air seemed to get colder, the lightning sparked again, a clash of thunder following it, which just seemed to get louder, the rain was coming down heavy and wind blowing hard. The door to the Inquisitors balcony was open and swinging with the wind.

Herah’s bed was empty. With a frown Josephine closed the door over and kneeled to start up the fire, get some heat into the room. Sitting on the rug in front of it she boiled some water for a warm cup of tea.

Taking a sip she closed her eyes enjoying listening to the crackle of the fire and the sound of the bad weather outside making her glad she was inside. She couldn’t savor the moment for long when the wind blew the doors open once again, a gust blowing the fire and candles out leaving the ambassador in the dark.

Groaning in frustration she put her mug down and got to her feet, feeling around the darkness for a candle. Not having any luck she used the flashes of lightning to make her way over to the balcony door. As she reached to close it a long growl caught her off guard making her jump back. Another crack of thunder and flash of lightning lit the balcony briefly showing her a large face with snarling teeth, dripping with drool and pure blue eyes before everything went dark again.

Josephine felt her heart rise to her throat as she edged back into the room. Another flash and she kept looking at the balcony. Nothing. Nervously she stepped towards the door again, cautiously reaching a hand out to the handle and quickly pulling back as another growl, louder this time found her ears, at the same time a flash of lightning and the snarling face from before was right in front of her.

With a yelp she fell back onto her ass with a fright, edging back into the room, quivering slightly trying to judge wither she should make a run for the stairs. Deciding that’s what she’d do she tried to get to her feet but her body was frozen, her legs felt weak, her arms felt boneless, she struggled to breath. Panic attack.

Another flash of lightning and crack of thunder, the beast flashed before her, drool dripping from its large teeth, she couldn’t even crawl backwards away from the monster, she was completely paralyzed with fear.

She opened her mouth to scream but nothing came out, tears ran down her face as she tried and tried to scream for help. Another flash and the beast was right before her face, it’s drool dripping onto her clothes.

She squeezed her eyes shut tight, praying to the maker to give her strength to get out of this. Taking a deep breath she used every strength in her body to dive towards the stairs. Just as she thought she was going to succeed she crashed into something solid. Solid but warm and strangely comforting.

“Josie! Whoa, slow down love”

“Herah? Oh Herah we have to get out of here now!” Josephine cried trying to push her Qunari lover towards the stairs “It’s a beast! Large snarling beast!” the ambassador cried.

“Calm down Josie, there is no beast look”

“No! Don’t” Josephine grabbed her arm trying to pull her back.

Herah lit the fire and candles pulling the door closed and locking it. Walking back to Josephine she took the quivering ambassador into her arms “You’re freezing Josie”

Josephine felt her fear turn to anger and slapped Herah hard on the shoulder “I was nearly mauled by a beast! And all you can say is that I’m cold!”

“Josie, you’ve been working too hard” Herah gripped her lovers hips and carried her to the sofa laying her down “I know how to heat you up and take your mind off things” the Qunari nuzzled her lovers neck nipping with her teeth, hands wandering over the Antivian’s body.

“Herah, you don’t understand” the ambassador gasped trying to ignore the sensations running through her at Herah’s touch. She never had a lover as good as the Qunari and Herah knew the places to touch that made her weak at the knees.

Still that dreadful drooling face snarling in front of her plagued her mind and she just couldn’t shift it, she still felt like they were being watched. The rain still fell hard, thunder roaring and a show of lightning.

Herah already had Josephine half stripped, she was an expect by now at stripping the ambassador, especially when she was in that kind of mood. Josephine slowly found herself giving into Herah’s advances until a snarling sounded by her ear once again.

Screaming she pushed Herah away jumping up. It took a moment for Herah to come back to reality and realize the situation. Josephine stood by the bed in nothing but black lacy smallclothes and corset. She then understood what was going on. How could she forget such a thing!

“Buttercup! Behave!” Herah stood walking to the large Mabari Hound and tapping it’s large nose.

Josephine could believe her ears ‘Buttercup?” she gasped “Buttercup? Herah!” she snarled hitting the Qunari’s shoulder again.

“Here” The Qunari threw a large bone to the corner of the room “Buttercup followed me all over the Hinterlands, I had to bring her home. They call it imprinting”

“Wait you brought this… This beast here? It almost killed me!”

“Josie, you’re over exaggerating. Buttercup was probably just startled, she’s easily scared”

“She was scared? She was scared?” Josephine fumed pacing up and down fear turning to anger.

“Josie, I’m sorry I forgot to tell you. I was coming to let you know and then Sera wanted to use my horns to sling rocks at Bull and I just forgot, I’m sorry”

Josephine huffed and crossed her arms turning her back to the Qunari. Herah breathed deep walking behind the ambassador, fingers tracing lightly up and down her arms, nibbling along her shoulder blades. Josephine sighed and leaned back against her lover closing her eyes, the Mabari long forgotten.


	6. Night Terrors

Giving this chapter a skip as i am just terrible at writing alternate universes! Sorry guys.


	7. All Souls Day

Dragon Age Halloween Week // Day 7 // All Souls Day

The Divine sat on a large throne that had been placed across from Empress Celene, at her right stood Seeker Cassandra Pentaghast, the right hand of the Divine. To her left stood Leliana, Hero of the 5th Blight along with the Warden that slayed the archdemon, former lay sister, known in court only as Sister Nightingale, the Divine’s left hand.

Cassandra stood one hand behind her back, the other resting on the hilt of her sword, eyes constantly scanning the room for any signs of danger to the Most Holy. Things had been restless lately with the friction between the mages and templars.

Empress Celene had invited them to her masquerade ball, it made Cassandra’s job much harder and most were unidentifiable. The Right Hand was not masked but did wear her helm, the Divine was not masked due to her position, Leliana however was in her custom Sister Nightingale mask that left only her eyes and mouth in view, she was never seen at court without it, presumably to hide her true identity.

Sister Nightingales eyes were quick at catching fast movements, more so than the seeker since her eyes were trained for the grand game. Many of the nobles took to dancing in front of the Divine or the Empress trying hard to get noticed by the two most influential women in the room. This just made Cassandra grip her hilt tighter.

The Divine being adept in playing the game herself smiled seeing Cassandra’s grip on her sword from the corner of her eyes “Relax child, enjoy the festivities, the night is calm”

Leliana let out a chuckled from the left, eyes still focused on the room, although she was more relaxed than the seeker “Come Most Holy, the world would have reached its end by the time our Lady Seeker relaxes”

Despite the teasing Cassandra found herself smirking “You’ll thank me when my sword and shield stops you from being pushed on your ass” she shot back.

“I believe in our last two sparring matches it was you that was on your ass” Leliana smirked

“Hey we agreed that never happened” Cassandra gasped in mock surprise “You would break out pact?”

“Technically I did not break our pact, Most Holy knows how dreadful you are at sparring with myself so it would come to no surprise to her that you were knocked on your ass” Leliana teased “More than once I might add”

The Divine chuckled from her seat between them “You both don’t realize how well you complement each other” Before she could continue a young noble approached.

“Most Holy, it is a pleasure” he got down on one knee bending in respect to the Divine “I am Duke Renchant, Lady Seeker, would you honor me with a dance? If you do not mind Most Holy”

The Divine smirked noticing Cassandra’s mortified look “No” the seeker blurted out.

Most Holy chuckled while Leliana shook her head at the Seekers bluntness “I believe my Seeker politely declines”

The Duke left with a nod grumbling to himself. He wasn’t the first that came to seek Cassandra’s hand for a dance. Both Leliana and Cassandra had been asked throughout the night by men and women of nobility for their hand in a dance. Unusually Leliana politely declined. The Divine had an idea why. Since Leliana’s love left she focused more on her duty than enjoying the festivities. Leliana loved dancing and was good at it, this made the Divine sad for her left hand.

As the night began to come to an end the music became slower, the dances more mellow. Leliana’s ears perked up at the tune, last time she heard it was the last night she and her warden spent together. She closed her eyes for a second trying to collect her emotions.

Her attention was caught by the sound of someone approaching. Jumping back into alert she opened her eyes. The person in front of her on her knee bowing to the Divine was dressed in a uniform Leliana had never seen. Tight dark breeches with dark boots that reached the knee, a tunic that fit nicely against a woman’s body, also dark with the mark of a Dragon head on the front, armored pads on the shoulders. Mask shaped in the form of a dragon looking from the side.

“Most Holy” the voice greeted, Leliana could swear she knew the voice from somewhere, there was only one person that could make her heart jump like that when speaking, but no, Lyna was gone, away to be Warden Commander of Ferelden “Sister Nightingale, might I have this dance” the woman held her gloved hand out.

“I.. I don’t think that would be a good idea, my duty…”

“Don’t worry about me” The Divine interrupted “I think you should take this fine lady up on her offer, i do enjoy watching you dance”

Leliana looked at her confused but sighed and nodded as she took the offered hand. The woman nodded her thanks to the Divine who smiled and nodded back. Cassandra looked between them before her eyebrows shot up in realization. Smirking she joined the Divine in watching the dancers make their final dance.

Clasping their hands together, Leliana placed her free one of her partners shoulder, while the woman that she was dancing with placed hers on the bards hip. The touch made Leliana’s body tingle. As they swayed to the music the woman wrapped the hand on her waist around her back pulling her closer so their bodies were touching.

Leliana went to pull back to lecture her partner about how inappropriate this was but the strength of the woman holding her prevented her from moving. Leliana shivered feeling breath in her ear “You can’t hide from me, I will always find you. My heart knows no other than yours”

Leliana pulled her head back to look at the woman dancing with her. Moving a hand from her partners shoulder she traced the mask looking deep into the eyes that showed “Lyna?” She gasped as tears welled up in her eyes “But.. How?”

“Hush my love, we don’t want your position at court to be compromised. I was going to wait until the end of the night and surprise you in your room but I couldn’t resist” Holding her tighter she continued “Be calm, listen to the music, let me guide you. We will reconcile and talk in private after”

Leliana tried composing herself, she knew what Lyna was saying was true, if others saw their reaction together it wouldn’t be hard for players of the game to put 1 and 1 together and so she gripped her lovers hand tighter and gripped her shoulder with the other, unable to take her eyes off Lyna’s.

As they danced her heart raced, all she wanted was for the night to end so they could retreat, so she could see her love unmasked, so they could reconnect.

When the dance came to an end, Lyna whispered to Leliana’s ear “You look beautiful my love” and With a smile she led her lover back to her position by the Divine. With a final nod of thanks to the Divine the Warden Commander left the hall.

The Divine smiled and glanced up to Leliana whose eyes stuck to the door her warden left though “Patience child, she isn’t going anywhere tonight. You will have time”

“Did you know?” Leliana asked

The Divine smirked “Of course I did for it was I that arranged the Warden Commander to be here. I have to admit part of the invitation was in fact business relating to one of her Warden’s but instead of sending messages I decided the two of you could be doing with some time alone, I already have Cassandra at my side scaring peoole away with her looks, I don’t need the same at my left” The Divine laughed teasing “And I can discuss business with her tomorrow”

“Hey!” Cassandra pretended to sound hurt/

“Thank you” Leliana smiled.


End file.
